A variety of techniques are known for holding together the parts of a fractured bone while healing takes place. One such technique is external fixation, in which pins are inserted into the bone on each side of the fracture point, and which are then connected to a frame by adjustable clamps. The clamps can then be tightened to hold the parts of the bone fixed with respect to each other.
However, before such fixation can take place, the fracture must be reduced so that the bone fragments are in the correct positions for fixation and healing.
Previously considered reduction devices allow such reduction to be controlled, but are inconvenient since it is not simple to control a single degree of freedom of movement independently of the other degrees of freedom.
It is desirable to provide a fracture reduction apparatus in which controlled vector separation can be easily and simply achieved.